The Midnight Song
by TheMidnightDesire
Summary: "Feliz Valentine's day, James." - One-shot, Hilson, fluff


**Autoras: **Midnight Desire e The Firebird Song

**Pairing:** James Wilson/Gregory House

**Universo:** House M.D. – Primeiras temporadas

**Categorias: **_Recent and established relationship;_

**Advertências: **Apenas feels e alerta de diabetes. Muito_ fluff _porque COME ON WE FUCKING DESERVE SOME SUGAR HERE IN THIS MOTHERFUCKING FANDOM

**Disclaimer: **Não estamos fazendo nenhum lucro e nenhum dos personagens nos pertence.

**Comentários:** [Midnight Desire] Este é apenas o resultado de um roleplay de Valentine's day com meu amado House aka. The Firebird Song, uma linda atividade que sempre gera coisas cheias de amor, purpurina e unicórnios com corações, daqueles de se ficar surtando por uma semana. Achei que esse em especial não poderia ficar sem ser transferido para uma fic (bem, todos deviam). Queríamos dedicar essa fic à linda da Kisa, que sempre acompanha nossos RPs, é nossa companheira de surtos Hilson e é maravilhosa, sem mais. No mais, espero que todos que curtem uma boa injeção de arco-íris irrestrita aproveitem bastante.

* * *

**The Midnight Song**

O turno diurno estava acabando e, resultado disso ou não, a tarde de sexta-feira e parecia ter dado um mínimo intervalo no movimento; aquele latejar no tempo que geralmente permitia uma parada para um café ou um cigarro clandestino na varanda. Os solteiros prováveis ou comprometidos incomodados do turno da noite colocavam seus jalecos para passarem a noite inteira de 14 de fevereiro trabalhando no Princeton-Plainsboro.

Coincidindo com aquele momento no final de expediente, a porta do escritório de House se abriu cautelosamente.

"House?" A voz que se projetou, interrogativa e atenta, era de James Wilson. Na sua mão direita, havia uma sacola escura genérica de papel, que poderia ser de qualquer coisa. Ele colocou metade do corpo para dentro da sala e, ao assegurar-se de que só eles dois estavam ali, alargou o sorriso.

Greg sorriu ao enxergá-lo dar um passo para dentro e fechar a porta atrás de si.

"Feliz _Valentine's Day_, Greg." Ele ergueu pela alça a sacola que tinha entre os dedos.

O sorriso breve de canto no rosto de House pareceu esmaecer, desmontar sem firmeza.

"Valentines? Oh, merda, é hoje." ele franziu o cenho e sua expressão parecia pesada. Suspirou. "Me desculpe, eu... esqueci completamente. Não... Não comprei nada para você."

"Claro que esqueceu." A voz de James não parecia nem mesmo levemente incomodada; tinha uma leveza tocante que parecia contar com isso para que, justamente, a sua ideia desse certo. "Eu te conheço há algum tempo, não conheço?"

O moreno dava passos amenos para mais perto da escrivaninha, abrindo a tal sacola que carregava. De dentro, tirou uma caixa; era um pouco mais alta e mais rija que uma caixa de sapatos, mas as dimensões eram semelhantes. Estava envolta por um embrulho azul-escuro opaco, com um discreto laço branco.

"Então esse é o presente que você vai dar para mim. O seu, eu dou em seguida." Pousou a caixa sobre o tampo da mesa diante de si. Quando soltou a sacola no chão e colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco, parecia estar montando uma brincadeira para ambos, a qual esperava que o outro se dispusesse a jogar.

House levantou-se da cadeira, trancando a respiração por um segundo ao apoiar-se em sua perna. Seu sorriso era irresignável, e poderia tão perfeitamente ser de alguém que não se deixaria abater pela situação como de alguém que tinha um trunfo secreto guardado – algo que o permitiria escapar de qualquer xeque-mate.

"Tudo bem, mas você vai precisar fingir surpresa." Ele segurou o pacote. "Feche os olhos."

Com o mesmo semblante despreocupado, Wilson não hesitou em fazer o que ele pedira. Contudo, tão logo o fez e tudo estava escuro, arrepiou-se por algum motivo indefinido. Poderia ser apenas a resposta daquela energia incrédula e adolescente que o envolvia toda vez que se via diante do improvável que tinha se colocado, toda vez que se via ciente do perigo que poderia ser simplesmente estar mergulhando tão fundo. Se Gregory era capaz tanto de surpreendê-lo quanto de feri-lo desde quando apenas eram companhias um para o outro para assistir a jogos, não poderia esperar menos enquanto se aventurava em uma área tão violenta como poderia ser o coração de alguém.

Não era desconfiança, não era manter um pé atrás; era se jogar de cabeça mesmo que entendesse perfeitamente riscos que corria, mesmo que risse alto de sua própria atitude imprudente. Não via como ser diferente; estava entregue desde sempre, aquilo era claro como as íris de House. Brilhava pelas galerias de sua mente, como fulgurantes e preciosos exemplos, aquele primeiro beijo súbito que estilhaçou todas as suas perspectivas. Aquela noite quando a luz acabou no meio de uma tempestade. Conhecia o outro médico há muito tempo, e aquilo fazia cada etapa que seria provável e cada data que seria específica dispersar no ar e perder-se. Tudo corria em uma ordem diversa do que se esperava para um relacionamento. Tudo divergia e ele não tinha nenhum passo certo a dar; mas, por outro lado, o lado maravilhoso naquilo tudo era que tampouco existia um passo errado.

Ainda assim e justamente por causa isso, fechava os olhos. Não continha o que dizia e não refreava o que sentia, porque a amargura dos anos que se passavam e das coisas que já viu nunca foi capaz de tornar fosca sua deliberada inocência de sempre.

Ouviu os passos de House dando a volta na mesa. O canto de sua boca se ergueu, tenso e divertido, quando sentiu-o lenta e silenciosamente aproximar-se. Ele não tinha segurado o presente, e suas mãos estavam livres quando abraçou Wilson por trás, envolvendo seus braços torno de sua cintura.

"Na verdade, eu não esqueci." A voz de Greg soou melódica entre o sussurro que deu. Encaixou seu corpo às costas do outro e apoiou o queixo sobre seu ombro. "Mas seu presente não está aqui. Você terá que ir para casa comigo para pegá-lo."

Ainda que já pudesse, Wilson não abriu os olhos. Segurou os braços de House entre os seus cruzados e suspirou até expandir seus pulmões ao máximo. Sentiu os lábios dele tocarem levemente seu pescoço em um beijo suave e deu uma única risada.

"Você é impossível." Entreabriu as pálpebras e ouviu apenas a risada do outro às suas costas, que nunca deixava de ser ácida, ainda que fosse doce.

"Feliz _Valentine's day_, James." Elle deu um passo para trás e soltou o corpo do outro. "Você pode abrir os olhos, agora."

"Bem, então..." Com um breve suspiro, Wilson segurou o pacote que trouxera e tornou a colocar na sacola. "Se eu terei que esperar, então você também terá. Talvez eu abra o 'meu presente' lá também."

"Justo." Com mais uma risada, House apoiou-se em sua mesa. "Acho que você vai ficar surpreso. Bem, eu espero que sim."

O semblante no rosto do mais novo era aquele de quem sempre fechava os olhos.

"Já estou surpreso." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, em uma resignação confortada. "E quando isso vai ser? Nosso turno terminou, você está acompanhando algum paciente?"

House o observou em silêncio por alguns segundos, sempre com aquele mesmo sorriso ciente e levemente convencido. Aquilo fez com que Wilson refletisse o sorriso, ainda que o seu fosse bem menos seguro ou no domínio da situação. Segurando o braço direito com a mão esquerda, tornou a falar.

"Sim, eu estou ansioso. Claro que estou."

"Não, não tenho nada para agora." O outro então respondeu, como se não tivesse dado pausa alguma. "Me livrei de todos os chatos que insistem em adoecer logo no dia dos namorados. Nós podemos sair agora mesmo, se você quiser."

Uma risada frouxa.

"Eu iria sugerir que nós fôssemos para uma lanchonete comer dois hambúrgueres super românticos, mas estou realmente curioso agora. Então, é, podemos ir." Wilson deu um passo para trás e, pegando a sacola de volta e a erguendo, apontou casualmente para a porta. "Nos encontramos lá, então?"

Desencostando-se de sua escrivaninha, House assentiu.

"Sim, é melhor." Deu um passo para a frente. "Ou nós podemos sair pelo hospital de mãos dadas e assistir as reações de todos.", e riu.

A frase pareceu um pouco mais alta, como se ecoasse por algum motivo. Wilson deu um passo para o lado, mas, tão logo ela o atingiu, olhou para baixo e comprimiu os lábios.

"Isso seria...", esboçou, engolindo em seco em seguida.

Franzindo o cenho fracamente, o mais velho parou para prestar atenção. James ergueu o rosto novamente.

"Na verdade, eu gostaria disso." Ele tornou a olhar para House.

A expressão do mais velho tomou uma hesitação entretida, como se esperasse o sinal seguinte de que James estava brincando; levou um momento para perceber que não havia nenhum tom daquilo em sua voz. Algo inerente nele sentia o comichão de fazer algum tipo de piada, mas era um impulso que ele tentava lutar, porque sabia que era meramente por proteção.

E ele não tinha absolutamente nada do que se proteger ali.

Então esticou a mão para segurar a de Wilson, e a manteve firme entre seus dedos.

"Você tem certeza?"

James respirou profundamente. Acariciou a mão do outro com o polegar, sentindo a ideia daquilo fazer seu coração começar a forçar contra seu peito a cada batida.

"Não gosto da ideia do hospital inteiro cuidando da nossa vida, mas..." respirou profundamente. "É bobagem continuar escondendo. É isso que eu quero para mim, afinal; não estou nem perto de cogitar mudar coisa alguma."

O suspiro que deu aliviou a sensação sufocante que comprimia seus pulmões.

"Então, é, tenho certeza. Como não teria?", ele continuou. Segurou mais forte a mão de House. "E vai ser hilário ver a cara deles todos."

Gregory deu de ombros, o que acompanhou um _pff_ de desdém.

"Eu não poderia me importar menos com os outros, você sabe. Tudo com que me importo agora é você."

Os olhos de Wilson tornaram a encontrar os azuis do outro, e, com aquilo que ouvira, suas preocupações foram diminuindo de densidade no ar até não terem mais importância alguma.

"Então, a escolha é sua." House finalizou, a mesma indiferença na voz, de quem não tinha dito absolutamente nada demais.

O mais novo deu um passo na direção da porta e delicadamente puxa o braço de House na mesma direção.

"Eu pagaria para ver a cara da Cuddy." O canto de sua boca se ergueu; em seguida, suas feições pareciam animadas e divertidas. Segurou a maçaneta e girou-a. "Vamos, _valentine_?"

House abriu o sorriso e acompanhou seu passo.

"Claro, _docinho_." Encheu a voz de seu típico escárnio e segurou a mão de Wilson mais forte.

...

Sem dizer nada, somente com uma serenidade entretida no olhar, House deixava Wilson abrir a porta de sua casa distraidamente, ainda entre risadas incrédulas.

"...mas, sério, _a cara dele_! Parecia que tinha ganhado alguma coisa!" O mais novo parou diante do batente e deu espaço para que o outro passasse, seguindo com as risadas. "Não pareceu que eles acreditaram muito, mas até penso que eles na verdade tinham alguma aposta."

"Foi impagável." House entrava, atravessando a sala; o outro fechou a porta em seguida. "Acho que a maioria deles estava se perguntando que drogas eu dei para você."

"E você TINHA que explicar para todo mundo que olhava demais, não é?" Wilson seguiu-o, colocando a chave no bolso e rindo mais uma vez. "Oh, deus," tomou fôlego "foi incrível."

Diante do silêncio de House, Wilson deixou aquele fôlego tomar seus pulmões e transformar-se em um suspiro satisfeito.

"Desculpe, estou me repetindo aqui." Ele então balançou a cabeça. "Acho que só estou animado demais. Foi incrível. Você é incrível."

"Eu só estava tentando deixar as coisas bem claras para todos." O mais velho virou-se para Wilson, parando de andar no meio da sala. "E nós devíamos ter tirado uma foto da cara da Cuddy. Nós fizemos desse dia um dia épico."

Com os passos soltos pisando tranquilo, James aproximou-se como se todo seu corpo fosse leve; e sua mera presença ali causava no outro a mesma sensação. Quando já estava ao alcance da mão de House, este esticou o braço para tocá-lo. Segurou seu ombro e subiu a mão por seu pescoço, acariciando a linha de seu maxilar com o polegar.

"Agora todos sabem que estamos juntos." House completou, a voz baixa e uniforme que só podia ser ouvida àquela distância.

James deu pequeno passo que faltava para seus corpos estarem juntos e colocou as mãos em sua cintura.

"Eles vão ter que ir se acostumando, já que isso não vai mudar."

House uniu seus lábios aos dele, e também, portanto, fechou os olhos, muito mais do que literalmente. Guiaria aquele seu cérebro irrefreável para que ele não reagisse à sua leve taquicardia, tomando-a como uma ameaça. Não estava morrendo, não estava em perigo. Não estava doente e não precisava se proteger. Seu coração não estava com uma infecção e tampouco estava prestes a ser quebrado – portanto, não precisava pensar nas manobras médicas de socorro e tampouco em suas manobras antissociais de isolamento.

Podia _sentir_. Ninguém jamais o deixaria tão seguro disso quanto o homem que tinha em seus braços. Ninguém era capaz de cuidar melhor de um coração do que James Wilson.

Este separou seus lábios alguns momentos mais tarde, ainda mantendo seus rostos unidos enquanto suas testas se tocavam. Entre um profundo suspiro e um torcer entretido de seus lábios, tornou a falar.

"Você não vai me distrair do meu presente, _valentine_."

House afastou-se, empurrando-o muito fracamente, como se algo naquilo pudesse deixá-lo incomodado, sendo que tudo o que causaria era justamente o oposto. Wilson deu risada e colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Bem, seu presente é..." desviou o olhar por um instante quase imperceptível. "É algo que eu fiz para você. E agora eu acabei de perceber que eu não dei um nome para ela."

_Fiz algo para você. Não dei um nome. House_. Com um estalo, Wilson entendeu de pronto; mas toda a rapidez que levou para supor do que se tratava foi a mesma com que suprimiu a chance da possibilidade.

"Você não..." Não continuou a frase, mas seu olhar desviou para o lugar certo na sala. Sentia mais como se não pudesse continuar frase alguma, e viu-se firmando um cenho franzido e o olhar entre surpreso e simplesmente incrédulo.

Para onde seu olhar tinha escapado por um instante, House caminhou com seus passos falhos. No canto da sala, estava o piano, e foi ao lado dele que o médico parou. Pegou as partituras de cima do apoio e voltou com elas na mão.

"Eu compus isso para você." Ele entregou ao outro os papéis, e tudo o que refletia desimportante no gesto era afastado no instante seguinte pelo cuidado minucioso de cada nota neles imprimidas.

"Isso…" Wilson segurou tremulamente as partituras e trancou a respiração. "Deus. Você é tão…", expirou pela boca, um saindo ar trôpego laringe afora. "Isso é tão bonito da sua parte e eu tenho... tanta sorte."

House assistia as reações de Wilson, e aquilo poderia encantá-lo.

"Por favor, você podia... tocar para nós?", o gesto desajeitado de Wilson ao se referir aos próprios papéis que segurava nas mãos tinha tudo de adorável.

"Claro." Gentilmente, o mais velho pegou os papéis das mãos do outro, dando as costas em seguida. "Sente-se perto do piano."

House passou os dedos gentilmente pelos desenhos do piano antes de posicionar as partituras no atril. Sentou-se e ergueu a madeira para revelar as teclas, dobrando o veludo vermelho que as protegia. James sentou-se no braço do sofá e seus olhos sorriam tudo o que seus lábios estarrecidos não o faziam. Eles seguiam muito levemente boquiabertos – somente o necessário e suficiente para que seus lábios não estivessem mais unidos.

"Espero que você goste." Gregory tomou um fôlego longo e posicionou os dedos sobre as teclas, e, ao suave toque de seus dedos, elas cediam e revelavam a melodia que tomou o cômodo.

Enquanto ela se desenleava e preenchia a sala, James não conseguia ouvir mais nada; não era mais apenas ouvir. Não existia qual sentido seu que não fosse aquela música. Poderia ser apenas orgulhoso ou presunçoso de sua parte, ou meramente tendencioso; mas ele não conseguia evitar a sensação de que, de tudo o que ele tinha ouvido, aquela se tornava, tom após tom, a música mais bonita que House já tinha composto. Os dedos dele corriam pelas teclas pretas e brancas, e a concentração dele se convertia em uma intensidade de toda a sua alma. Estava cheia de sentimento, como deveria estar. Sua mão direita guiava a melodia, suave e bela, e a esquerda seguia, em um cânone combinando harmonicamente as notas altas e baixas. Era mais do que apenas uma música; era uma carta de amor.

Ele queria que Wilson sentisse o quanto significava para ele, e todas as palavras que ele não podia dizer estavam naquela música.

Era uma apologia por ser amargo e rude. Expressava a sua esperança de que o relacionamento deles iria durar.

A música cresceu, mais forte e mais alta, e mesmo as delicadas notas de um piano reverberavam por todo seu corpo, como se pudessem correr por seu sangue. Era mais do que isso; queria que aquela música importasse o médico para si. Ainda que escorregando pelas beiradas das notas e das definições, queria que ela exprimisse o que James Wilson era para ele. O ápice poderoso e vibrou onipresente através dos dedos de House. E, de súbito, uma pausa, o momento em que o ar deixou os pulmões de Wilson tão violentamente que poderia ser para sempre.

As notas seguintes escorreram discretas, como a chuva calma, deslizando cintilantes pelas paredes do cômodo que era só deles, pelas janelas do mundo que era só deles. Elas deviam ser delicadas e gentis, e ele tocou cada uma delas cuidadosamente.

O final soava um tanto com o começo, mas tão suave, espaçado no tempo, que mal se ouviu. O piano então sussurra sua nota final.

House apenas encara o teclado por um tempo. Respirando profunda e lentamente, desvia o olhar para Wilson e esperou que ele dissesse algo.

O mais novo estava apenas encarando suas próprias mãos naquele momento, silenciosamente tentando estabilizar sua respiração recalcitrante. Podia sentir os olhos do outro sobre ele, mas ele não seria capaz de dizer coisa alguma através de seus lábios trêmulos.

Existia algo naquela música que ele não conseguia decodificar; coisas que pertenciam somente à músicas e a pessoas brilhantes como House. Era, contudo, tão puro e estarrecedor que ele poderia senti-lo contra seu peito, pressionando de dentro para fora.

Ninguém precisava ser um médico para entender quando uma pele está cortada; tampouco ele precisava ser um músico para sentir a profundidade oceânica do que teve diante de si. E ou a alma de House estava sangrando ou ele que estava caindo em pedaços; mas Wilson diria ambos. Ele sabia que as notas que ele não poderia meramente ler significavam tudo o que eles se agarravam com tanto afinco para aquele momento de suas vidas. O som de _Valentine's day_ que atravessaria a meia-noite e se estenderia por todos os outros dias, até onde sua mente poderia alcançar.

Então, não era uma surpresa que, quando ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para House novamente, seus olhos brilharam úmidos e, no piscar seguinte, uma lágrima discreta escorreu por seu rosto. Ele estava com medo de dizer o que fosse. Com medo de arruinar aquilo com palavras.

Depois do que chegou a virar minutos observando, algo enregelava no peito de House; algo que ele não permitiria identificar como medo, apreensão ou mesmo o estarrecimento de ser incapaz de ler a cena da maneira com que devia. Decidiu falar.

"Eu comecei a escrever isso há algumas semanas. No começo, eu estava apenas tentando colocar meus... sentimentos... na melodia. Mas não estava funcionando muito. Então eu tentei fazer dessa música algo sobre você. Não para você, mas sobre você. Sua personalidade parece simples, fácil de entender, mas você é tão cheio de pequenos detalhes que te fazem... fascinante." Travando naquelas palavras de novo, ainda que seu discurso parecesse seguro como sempre, House suspirou profundamente e sorriu um pouco torto, olhando mais uma vez para as teclas, como se fosse mais fácil, como sempre, falar com elas e por meio delas. "Música é uma linguagem mais rica do que qualquer outra, e quis que essa tivesse sua gentileza, sua força sua beleza, sua harmonia... com você, eu me sinto confortável, feliz. Mas não é algo que eu possa expressar em uma canção, ao menos não a tempo do _Valentine's Day_" ele finalizou com uma risada fraca.

Enfim, ergueu os olhos para encarar Wilson novamente.

"É a sua música, porque veio de você. É como eu te vejo."

"Ela é linda demais para..." a resposta de Wilson sussurrou inconsciente. Se ele pudesse, permaneceria em silêncio naquele cômodo, ouvindo o eco da música reverberando. Sabendo que suas palavras falhariam, secou aquela lágrima única com as costas de sua mão e ficou de pé. Levou um segundo para garantir-se firme em suas pernas, e então andou até House. Quando estava à sua frente, ajoelhou-se quase como se despencasse, passou os braços pela cintura dele e abraçou-o, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

Ele não era capaz de nem mesmo vagamente de alcançar ou construir as maiores maravilhas a partir de sua mente. Ele era apenas... simples. Ele era apenas James. E, apesar disso, House disse que ele era fascinante. Como ele poderia ser? Incapaz de alcançar a resposta, ele apenas abraçou-o mais forte. "Obrigado." Ele murmurou, sentindo-se indefeso. "Muito, muito obrigado."

Naquela posição em que estava, de joelhos diante de House, poderia muito bem pedir para estarem juntos para sempre; mas agora estava certo do quão tremendamente pleonástico ele soaria. Seria como se ele estivesse irritantemente repetindo com palavras aquilo que sempre dissera de coração e alma desde que eles começaram a ser amigos.

A frase era 'Gregory House, fique comigo até o fim dos meus dias', e sempre era traduzida em todos os seus significados para cada ação de sua vida. E que, naquela noite, tinha sido transformada, também, em uma das mais lindas melodias que ele já teve o privilégio de ouvir.


End file.
